Pride and Joy
by bethie86
Summary: He never wanted kids until her. Now his little girl is the center of his world. She is his pride and joy. But how does he deal with the club, her mother, and being there like he should be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that you may have seen on television on the show. I do however own Ashlee and Aubree and any other OC that you may find in this story. I have so many stories that I am writing right now. I get easily distracted and start another story. I am still working on the other stories that I have going, I promise. I hope you guys like this story. A lot of my stories surround Happy, Jax, Juice, Opie, and Tig. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**_

He walked through the school doors not really wanting to be there. He couldn't believe he had been called in for this. He was confused as to why his child's mother couldn't handle this on her own. He hadn't stepped foot in a school since the day he had dropped out of high school. She was waiting for him in the hallway. His child was only two years old, how much trouble could the kid be? He checked her over as he walked up to her. He had a black zip up hoodie on over his Kutte. She rolled her eyes. Their two year old was playing with the other kids.

"Daddy," the child yelled spotting him.

"Hey princess," he caught her as she jumped on him.

"Can we go bye-bye?"

"Not right now baby. Daddy has to talk to your teacher and then get back to work."

The little girl scowled. He put her down to follow her mother to another classroom to talk with a teacher and a principal.

"I've brought you both here today because there have been some concerning behaviors lately with Aubree," the teacher started.

He was on high alert already. He racked his brain quickly to see what could have possibly happened that had the teachers concerned for his child.

"She has recently started swearing when she's upset," the teacher continued.

His ex-girlfriend shot him a look. He tried to hide his smirk.

"I'm not trying to dive into personal business here but is there anything changing at home or anything. We have noticed a lot more outbursts in the last few months and she has been a lot more sensitive about things," the woman asked.

"Her dad and I haven't been getting along much lately. He's been away a lot," Ashlee confessed.

He rolled his eyes. The teacher just nodded, glancing at him. He really didn't want to be here right now. His kid was fine. They were grasping at straws right now. He was convinced of it. He didn't have the issues with his daughter they were talking about. Sure she cussed but so did he. He refused to be a hypocrite with his kid. His daughter was his world. He had been excited but scared when Ashlee told him she was pregnant but the moment the doctor placed Aubree in his arms, he would kill for that kid. The rest of the guys loved her as well.

Recently he and Ashlee had split. She had grown tired of the other girls and always feeling like she came second to the club. He hated that she had left him but he wasn't going to stop seeing his child and he was trying to do right by Ashlee. He knew he was rougher than most and they did fight a lot. He didn't think the kid saw or heard any of it. They tried to harbor their fights until after Aubree was in bed.

"So what's this about?" he asked, gruffly.

"We want to get to the bottom of the behavior and try to find some common ground to get her back on track," the principal said.

He nodded.

"What needs to be done?" he asked.

"Well we would like for us all to show the same consistency and boundaries to help curb the language and help her find ways to deal with whatever she is angry about. She is unable to verbalize right now why she is mad and how this is all affecting her. We are trying to help her through that and want it brought to your attention," the woman said to him.

He sat there for another fifteen minutes while they discussed ways to help his daughter cope with what was going on in her life. Then he and Ashlee went to get their child. He had to go back to the clubhouse for a few things. Ashlee was taking Aubree home. He watched his daughter run to her mother and wrap herself around her leg. He sighed.

"Give me a kiss, I gotta go," he said.

"You come home tonight?" she asked, innocently.

"No baby, not tonight," her mother said, softly.

Aubree buried her face in her mother's leg and refused to look at him. Ashlee's response to their daughter pissed him off and he stood up. He walked out of the room.

"Daddy," his two year old sobbed.

He stopped in his tracks. She launched herself into his arms and sobbed against his hoodie. He hated hearing his kid cry for him, knowing that Ashlee wasn't going to let him come home. He knew it was his own fault. He had to give up the women on runs and at the clubhouse but he couldn't do it. He looked at Ashlee.

"How bout I take her with me and bring her home later?" he asked.

"It's party night," she told him.

"I'll bring her home before that starts,"

He was trying to be cautious and watch his mouth. She looked at her sobbing two year old and nodded her head.

"I guess that's all right," she said.

"Bree," he said.

The little girl picked her head up off his shoulder.

"You want to go to the garage with daddy for a little while?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He shifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder but put her head back down on it as well. He carried her outside to the bike. He put her in front of him so she was between his thighs. He put her sunglasses and little helmet on her before pulling out of the parking lot. He pulled up to Teller-Morrow not long after that. He backed his bike into his spot before lifting his daughter from the bike. She stood next to it while he got off before he helped her off with the helmet. She kept her sunglasses on. He took her by the hand and walked toward the garage.

"How'd it go?" Tig asked.

"Guess I'm a bad dad," he sighed.

"They don't call you Killah for nothing,"

He shrugged.

"Hey princess," Tig knelt in front of her.

"Hi Tiggy," she smiled.

"Hey asshole," someone yelled from the other side of the garage.

"Watch your mouth," Happy growled looking down at his kid.

"What's up with that?" Tig asked.

"Short stuff here has been swearing at daycare."

"Don't know why she's in daycare in the first place," Gemma said from the office doorway.

"Auntie," Aubree ran over to her.

Gemma picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Her mother wants her with other kids," Happy shrugged.

"How is that little tart anyway," Gemma asked.

"Gemma,"

"Relax sweetheart, I like Ashlee. Even if she did rip your heart out."

He made a face.

"This is the shit her teacher was talking about. Aubree gets upset over us all talking like this and then acts out at school," he said.

"Well maybe that's because she wants to be with family," Gemma said.

"I'm not going against her mother. She wants her in the daycare and she's doing really well there."

"All right,"

Gemma put the two year old down and watched her run back over to her dad. She turned and went into the office. Happy sighed heavily. So many things had changed in the last few months with him and Ashlee. It was whirlwind and he wasn't sure how to stop it. He felt bad for his daughter who was caught in the middle of it all. She wanted her daddy and mommy at home. Happy just couldn't help the fighting with her mother. He knew that his daughter needed to come first and he tried but he couldn't put who he was aside for all that. He had to do his job for the club.

"You ok?" Tig asked.

He shrugged. He was dreading taking her home to her mother. He knew it was going to cause a fight especially if Ashlee knew how Gemma felt about Aubree being in daycare. He didn't like it himself but he knew that his daughter liked her teachers and the other kids. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

He took her home after a few hours at the garage. His daughter fussed about it but he had promised Ashlee that she would be home before the party. Ashlee opened the front door. Aubree stood next to her father's bike. Happy got off and knelt in front of his daughter to remove her helmet. He put in one of the bags on each side of the bike. She took his hand as he walked toward the porch.

"Did you have fun?" Ashlee asked.

His daughter nodded. She looked up at her daddy. He smiled down at her.

"Daddy will see you later," he said.

"Dinner, daddy," Aubree said, quietly.

"Baby, Uncle Tig needs my help. I will see you later."

Aubree started to cry again. Ashlee picked her up. She sighed. He stared at her for help. Ashlee turned her back on him and started speaking softly to the little girl in her arms. Happy felt helpless as he watched the two of them.

"I'm sorry," he said, to Ashlee.

She nodded, rubbing her daughters back.

"You can stay for dinner if you want. Maybe if you put her to bed tonight, she won't be such a grouch," Ashlee sighed.

"I don't want to impose on you," he said.

"Shut up."

He looked at her. She stepped back to let him in the house. He followed her to the kitchen where she was already cooking. The pit bull he had gotten his daughter for her first birthday picked its head up off the floor to see who had come in the house before laying its head back down.

"Lazy dog," Ashlee sighed.

"He a good dog?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, Bree loves that dog."

He nodded. Aubree had run down the hall to get something she had insisted on showing him. He sat at the kitchen table, watching Ashlee move about getting dinner ready. He missed this but he wasn't going to admit that to her. Aubree held her hand out. He took the picture she was handing him. She was always giving him something she had colored. He had plenty of her pictures up in his tool box as did most of the other guys. Ashlee turned and leaned against the counter.

"We have to figure this out," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our daughter is obviously missing you. That's our fault, Hap,"

"I didn't kick me out."

"I didn't cheat."

He sighed. He glanced down the hall to see if Aubree was coming back. She was nowhere to be seen. He turned his attention back to Ashlee. She had crossed her arms across her chest and was staring at him. He ran his eyes down her body. She was standing in the kitchen barefoot with a pair of short shorts and a tank top on. He smiled.

"Hap, this isn't a joke. Our daughter is hurting. We did that. We have to fix it," she said.

"Well, I don't know how to do that," he replied, hearing the frustration in his own voice.

"I really don't either."

Ashlee had concern written all over her face. He knew she was worried about Aubree. He stood up from the table and took a step closer to her. She shook her head.

"No, this is confusing enough without you making it worse," she said.

"What do you mean me making it worse," he asked.

"She can't think we are getting back together."

"What's so bad in us getting back together?"

"You're a cheater."

"Jesus before all this, those girls were nothing to you. Ever since you've had Aubree they are an issue. Why? Huh? Can you answer me that?"

"Because Happy Lowman, I don't want our DAUGHTER to grow up thinking it's all right for a man to cheat on her and make her feel like less of a person."

"Whatever. You knew the life when you got involved."

"Yeah when I was young and stupid. Now I have her to think about."

"She's fine. Those teachers just want us all riled up. Chill out."

He heard a noise in the hallway. His daughter was standing there. He sighed heavily. He knelt down in front of her. His phone went off.

"Baby, daddy has to go. I'll come see you in the morning," he said.

The little girl nodded, his scowl on her face. He hated that look from her but she had mastered it in the last few months. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door. He didn't even bother to look at Ashlee again before walking out. Aubree stared at her mother.

"Come on, baby, let's eat dinner," Ashlee said.

Happy Lowman was not going affect her the way he thought he did. She was going to focus on her daughter and make sure that her child was healthy and taken care of. Aubree climbed up in her seat at the table. Ashlee served them both dinner and sat down across from her child to eat it. She knew Aubree was upset that he had left but she wasn't about to allow him to confuse their child.

After dinner she gave Aubree a bath and dressed her for bed. Her daughter still had yet to say anything which is why she knew her daughter was hurting. She knew it was too much for her. Aubree was a daddy's girl whether he realized it or not. She lay her daughter down on her bed.

"Do you want to call Daddy?" Ashlee asked.

Aubree nodded. She knelt on her bed while Ashlee dialed the phone number she knew too well and waited for him to pick up.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Your daughter wants to say goodnight," she replied, putting him on speakerphone.

"Daddy," Aubree said.

"Hey princess," his tone softened.

"I miss you."

"I'll come see you in the morning, just like I promised."

"Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear."

"Ok, night daddy."

"Sweet dreams baby girl."

Ashlee didn't bother to say anything to him, just ended the phone call. She tucked her daughter into bed and kissed both her cheeks and her forehead. Then she turned out the light on her way out the door. She sat on the couch with the dog next to her. The phone went off.

 _(HL) we need to talk_

 _(AS) about?_

 _(HL) us_

 _(AS) there is no us_

 _(HL) bullshit_

 _(AS) I told you I don't deal with cheaters. I'm done_

 _(HL) it was a blowjob_

 _(AS) still cheatin in my book. Going to bed, night_

At the clubhouse, Happy stared at his phone. He had never met a girl who didn't just melt at him deciding to be with them. He was shocked that Ashlee could cast that away without a second glance. He allowed the croweater that was trying to rub up on him to pull him from his jeans. While the girl sucked him off, he leaned back against the couch, wondering just how he ended up in this mess. He had gone through a lot and he shouldn't have been so stupid. He looked at the girl who was blowing him and his daughter's face popped into his head. He blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of the image and it wasn't working so he pulled the girl up and shook his head.

"Minds not right, get moving," he said.

The girl nodded. She scurried away from him. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed back to his dorm room. He spent the rest of his night locked away, drinking until he passed out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank you all so much for all the follows. I am glad that you guys are liking this story. As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

The next morning, Ashlee was up early with her daughter. She had given her daughter a bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door. She went to get it, checking to see who it was before opening it.

"Didn't think you would really show," she said.

"Made a promise to the kid," he replied.

"She's in the kitchen,"

Ashlee backed up and let him in the house. She relocked her front door and went to the kitchen to find her daughter and ex-boyfriend sitting at the table.

"If you have her, I'm going to go take a shower," she said.

"I got her," he replied, not looking at her.

She rolled her eyes but went down the hall. She felt calmer after her shower. She went to the living room where she could hear her daughter and Happy laughing at cartoons. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher only to find that he had done it already. She went to start a load of laundry. Then started to work on a few of the online classes she was taking to try and make things better for her and her daughter. She listened to the giggles coming from her daughter.

"Mama," Aubree yelled.

"What?" Ashlee asked.

"I'm hungry,"

Ashlee glanced at the clock realizing that it was already noon. She couldn't believe time had flown by like that. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She made sandwiches for the three of them and paired it with chips and fruit. Aubree climbed into her chair. Happy sat down across from his daughter. Ashlee went to eat by the computer so she could continue working on her homework.

"Hey, mama," he said.

She glanced up.

"What?" she asked.

"You done?" he asked.

She nodded. He reached for the plate so she handed it over. She went back to what she was doing. She was thankful to have some peace and quiet so that she could actually work on her homework rather than have to chase her daughter around and only get things done when her child was napping.

"What's she doing?" Ashlee asked, noticing him back in the doorway.

"Lying on the couch watching a movie," he said.

Ashlee nodded. She put her eyes on the computer screen and tried to ignore that he was standing right there.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," she said.

"What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Homework."

"When did you go back to school?"

"This semester. I'm trying not to screw up."

"You can do this. I can help with her if you need me to,"

"You being with her on Saturday's is all I need. I mean I know you can't if you have a run but this has been good for me. It's hard to do all this when she has no one to entertain her."

"Well then I guess I'm clearing Saturday's for my kid."

"That would be nice. She needs her time with you."

He nodded.

"Daddy," Aubree called from the hallway.

She sounded sleepy. He walked down the hall to cuddle his daughter until she fell asleep in his arms. He put her in her bed and walked back to the room Ashlee was working in. He leaned against the door frame again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm proud of you," he said.

"Spare me your bullshit please,"

"I'm being serious."

"Whatever."

She finished up the paper she was working on and turned it in. She shut the computer down and headed back to check on the laundry. She switched the loads around and headed to the living room. He followed and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, we need to work something out for her sake. She needs her time with you just as much as she needs time with me. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that we have to hate each other," she said.

"Who said I hated you?"

"Really Hap? I kicked you out and threatened you with a knife."

"So, that was kind of hot actually,"

She rolled her eyes. He leaned back into her couch. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not trying to be in a relationship with you anymore. I really don't want that for my child. We fight way too much and it's not good for her," she said.

"I don't fight, you do," he replied.

"You never take my feelings into consideration when you do anything. You thought nothing of getting with that gash from the clubhouse. Even though you had me and Aubree waiting on you at home,"

"You didn't want to see me that night, trust me."

"Regardless of your mood, your daughter and I never crossed your mind."

"The hell you didn't."

"Let me ask you something,"

"What?"

"How would you feel if some asshole did that shit to Aubree when she's older?"

"I'd kill him."

"So why was it ok for you to do it? You broke her heart just the same. She tried so damn hard to stay awake that night. All she wanted was to see her daddy and he never showed up. He was too worried about fucking some bitch. You showed her and I that night that we will always come dead last to the club and those bitches."

Happy looked down at the floor. He had only ever had one other woman speak to him this way and actually be able to talk about it. He knew he owed Ashlee the world and his mother was pissed that he had done what he did. Ashlee hadn't been back to Bakersfield to see his mother since she had broken up with him and it pissed him off. He knew that his mother still loved the girl and wanted to see her grand-daughter.

"Ma's been asking about you," he said.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me Happy Lowman," she snapped.

"Look I know I screwed up. How fucking long are you gonna hold it over my damn head?"

"Until it sinks in."

"I'm here right?"

"Yeah today. What about next week?"

"Shit, Ash, I didn't even talk to anyone last night. I spent the night in my fucking room with a bottle of whiskey."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't fucking know what it's supposed to do but it's the damn truth,"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ma wants to see Bree," he said again.

"Well then maybe her father should take her down there," Ashlee growled.

"Why the hell can't you do it?"

"She's your mother, why the hell can't you take one day and take your daughter down there to see her? I have school and work to juggle plus our daughter on a daily basis,"

"Fine, I'll take her next week. I'm taking your car though."

"Whatever, I don't care."

He rolled his eyes. Aubree appeared in the hallway. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes and looked upset.

"What's wrong baby?" Ashlee asked.

"No fighting," Aubree told her, a scowl on her face.

"We aren't fighting. We are having a talk."

"No fighting."

Ashlee sighed but got up and went to her daughter. She picked the child up and walked over to the couch. She deposited the little girl into her father's lap before going to the kitchen to start on dinner. She didn't even have to ask if he was staying. She wasn't going to argue with him in front her daughter anymore. She had to get the kid back on track. She planned on keeping her distance for the rest of the evening until he left. She made chicken and rice with green beans and rolls for dinner and made her daughter's plate. She called the two of them to the table and the three of them sat down to eat. Aubree insisted that her dad stick around that night until she went to bed. He took her out to play on the swing set he had put together in the backyard after her second birthday. Ashlee grabbed her phone and went to her room. She called her one and only friend who knew the situation with her and Happy.

"Hey chick," Gwen's voice met her ears.

"Hey," Ashlee sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"He's been here all damn day."

"I take it that's a bad thing? I thought you wanted him to spend more time with Aubree so you could get your shit done,"

"I do but of course while she was napping, he wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Well I want to get to the bottom of all the shit so we can co-parent our daughter without me always wanting to cut his junk off."

"Jesus,"

"I'm just so over it. I wish I could move on from all this but he hurt me so bad."

"He only was able to hurt you like that because you love him."

"Shit, Gwen, I gave him my heart after I had Aubree and I completely trusted him and he destroyed that in one night."

"Lee, you have to let it go. You are letting it eat you alive. It's been how long?"

"Two months."

"You can't allow that to keep bugging you. It happened. If you don't move on, things are only going to get worse."

"I swear every time I look at Bree, I see him and it just pisses me off again."

"That's not her fault."

"I know it's not but she has his facial expressions. Sometimes it hurts to even look at her but I know I have to do what needs to be done for her."

"That's what makes you a good mama."

"I really don't know what I would do without her. I guess that's one good thing that came from all this."

Happy stopped outside her door, just listening. He had come in to ask her about giving Aubree a bath before she went to bed. He lightly tapped on her door. She jumped and turned around.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted Bree to have a bath before bed," he said.

"If you want to give her a bath, go ahead," she replied quietly.

"All right, I want to talk again after she goes to bed."

"Not tonight, please,"

"Ash,"

She shook her head and shut the bedroom door in his face. He sighed heavily and walked down the hall. His daughter was already in the bathroom waiting on him. He went to her room and got her pajamas and a pull up. He walked back to the bathroom, thoughts weighing heavy on his mind. He put his daughter in the tub and sat on the closed toilet lid. Aubree played in the bathtub while he sat there.

"Daddy," Aubree pulled him from his own head.

He helped her wash her hair and got her all cleaned up from playing outside. He grabbed the towel and wrapped her in it as the water drained from the tub. He dried her off and put the pull up on her. She let him slip her nightgown over her head and dry her hair a little bit. He pulled out her brush and carefully brushed out her hair. She had her mama's soft hair but the curls came from him. He smiled as she climbed into his lap. He carried her down the hall to the living room. She smiled. He sat down on the couch. She slipped off his lap and ran down the hall. He heard Ashlee's door open.

"Mama, why you crying?" he heard.

That concerned him. He didn't move from the couch. Something in him told him it was a better idea to stay put. He had to have been the cause for those tears. He heard her coming down the hall and looked up. She kissed the side of her daughter's head and put her back in his lap.

"Daddy can put you to bed tonight," she said.

"Ok mama," Aubree nodded.

The little girl was calmer now. He put his arms around his daughter. She was staring at her mother as the woman retreated down the hallway to her room. He heard the door shut. Aubree turned in his arms and looked at his face.

"Mommy's sad," she said.

"I know baby," he sighed.

"I don't like mommy sad,"

"I know baby."

"Fix it."

"I'm trying baby."

He cuddled with her watching cartoons until she fell asleep in his lap. He leaned back against the couch and felt his own eyes growing heavy. He lay on the couch with his daughter on his chest and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Flashback)

Ashlee pulled up to the clubhouse and got out of her Ford Explorer. She had a smirk on her face as she usually did when she showed up here. He was standing in the garage looking over the vehicle he and Jax had just been working on. She slid up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He glanced back and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," he said.

"How's your day going?" she asked.

"This damn car is pissing me off,"

"Well I have some news that may make it all better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just got back from the doctor,"

"What she say?"

Ashlee just smiled at him. It took him a moment to catch on but he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She giggled.

"Did that make it better?" she asked.

"Sure did," he said.

"I'm glad I could make your day Killer,"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled. He ran his hand to her stomach. He couldn't wait to feel the kicks of his child growing within her. She glanced at Jax. He was smiling.

"I'm happy for you two," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I know he's been waiting for this for a long time."

"Him and I both."

Jax nodded. They were going to be parents and it was a wild feeling. A thought crossed his mind while he stood there with her. He didn't want to be the shitty parent that his father was before he had just left completely. He knew that Ashlee was convinced that was never going to happen. He wasn't so sure.

(end)

Happy woke with a start. There was a blanket covering him and his daughter. He got up from the couch carefully so he wouldn't wake Aubree. He put her in bed and tucked her in. Then he made his way to her door to see if she was still awake. He saw the light under the door and lightly knocked. She opened it.

"You put that blanket on me?" he asked.

"I put it on our daughter. You just happened to be under her," Ashlee replied.

"Come on, don't be like that,"

"Hap, I don't know how else to be anymore."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. I didn't mean to do it."

"Doesn't change anything."

"It's not like you loved me anyway."

"Seriously?"

"That's what you said."

She sighed heavily. He noticed the bottle behind her on the night stand. She swayed a bit, holding onto the door for support.

"Are you drunk," he asked.

"Why does it matter?" she slurred slightly.

"Our daughter is here,"

"So? She has you here. She'll be fine."

"Ash, what the hell is going on with you?"

"You really want to know?"

"I do, I really want to know."

"You ripped my heart out and stomped on it."

He stared at her.

"I loved you more than anything in this world. I look at Bree and all I see is you. When I think of you all I see is your dick in that bitch from the clubhouse. It fucking hurts and I'm working through it the best way I know how," she snapped.

"Look, Ash, I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"Funny cuz that's exactly what you did. Hurt me."

"And you have no plans on forgiving me do you?"

"No, I really don't."

He nodded and turned away from her. She rolled her eyes and went back to the bed to pick up the bottle she had been drinking. She was shocked to feel his hand clamp over hers before she was able to put the bottle to her lips. He pulled the bottle from her hand and sat her down on the bed. She glared at him.

"Look, Aubree is worried about you. She knows this has hurt you. It's not me that she's worried about," he said.

"What?" she stared at him.

"She is worried about you. She doesn't like it when you are sad. That's my fault. I know this but I don't know how to make her understand that. Maybe it's best if I don't come around for a while. She can still see me but I won't come here. I want you to figure out what you want. I want you to get through the hurt and come out on top."

"How are you gonna see her if you don't come here?"

"You can drop her at the shop when I'm there but you can drop her to Gemma or I can have someone pick her up. It's obvious that us being around each other is not helping you at all. It is going to hurt to be away from you but you seem to need this."

Ashlee nodded as the tears rolled down her face. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. She tried to pull away from him. He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you Ashlee Nicole Sanders, I love our daughter, but I want what's best for you two and if that's you not seeing me then I will learn to deal with it," he said.

She nodded again. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Lock up after I leave," he said.

She stood up and followed him down the hall. He grabbed his stuff and headed out to his bike to head back to the clubhouse. She watched him from the doorway until he had fired up the bike and left the driveway. She closed and locked the door. She did her normal household check before going back to her room. She looked at the bottle he had taken away from her that was still sitting on her night stand before taking it back to the kitchen and putting in a cupboard her daughter couldn't get to. She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

He pulled back up to the clubhouse. He walked through ignoring the various states of people around the room. He went straight to his dorm and crashed. His heart ached knowing he had left her crying but convinced it was for the best after what he had heard that night. He refused to be the cause of her pain anymore. She meant too much to him for all that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, she woke up to her daughter climbing into her bed. She pulled the little girl close to her.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Aubree asked.

"He went to the clubhouse baby," Ashlee said softly.

"I want to see him,"

"I can call Grandma Gemma to come get you and take you to him."

"No mama, you do it."

"Baby, from now on, Gemma or someone else will take you to see daddy. Mama can't see him right now."

"No mama, make him come home."

Aubree began to hyperventilate on the bed. Ashlee pulled her closer. The child yanked away and ran down the hall leaving Ashlee in tears again. She picked up the phone. She dialed Gemma's number who agreed to come get Aubree so she could see her dad. As soon as they got off the phone, Gemma dialed Happy's number.

"Yeah," he sounded half asleep.

"I'm going to get Bree," she said.

"All right,"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Long story."

"Well explain or go get her yourself."

"I'm trying to help Ash get over me or whatever she needs to do."

"I thought you wanted to fix that,"

"I do but she doesn't. She made that very obvious last night. I can't keep hurting her by going around there. I know I need to see my kid but I can't keep hurting her ma,"

"I'll be at the shop in a bit with your kid. Be waiting cuz I know the clubhouse is probably a disaster."

Happy was up and in the garage when Gemma pulled in with his daughter. She got the little girl out of the back seat and set her down on the pavement. Aubree ran to his waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy, you come home," she insisted.

"Baby, I can't do that right now," he said.

"Yes daddy."

He sighed. There was no reasoning with her. She was two and wanted what she wanted when she wanted it. He shook his head, walking to the office. He knew this wasn't a place for his daughter right now. He took her down to the diner that was within walking distance for some breakfast. He wondered what Ashlee was doing right then. Aubree sat on her knees in the booth while he ordered them some food. She grinned up at her dad. He smiled back at her.

"It's going to be ok baby girl," he told her.

"You fix it," she said.

"I'll do what I can baby,"

She stared at him. He watched his daughter shoot daggers at the waitress who was shamelessly flirting with him. He tried not to laugh. The woman set a chocolate milk down in front of his daughter.

"Bree," he said.

The two year old looked at him. When he looked at his daughter, he saw a smaller version of Ashlee. He only saw himself when she shot dirty looks at people.

*two weeks later*

It was killing him not to see Ashlee. He saw his daughter a lot because Gemma would pick her up and bring her to him but he hadn't seen or talked to Ashlee in two weeks. It was making him crazy.

"She's just as bad as you are," Gemma told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She misses you, she's just hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Really?"

Happy sighed. Gemma walked into the office. Clay walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on with the killer?" he asked.

"Family issues," Gemma replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"His girl caught him with a crow eater here and dropped him two and a half months ago."

"It's just now bothering him?"

"No, two weeks ago, he decided after being over there with Bree that it was best for them both to be able to get over each other to not see each other anymore. I've been getting Bree for the last two weeks from her,"

"Jesus, is that what's got him all twisted up?"

"He loved that girl. He still does."

"I know he loves her."

"He screwed up. She misses him just as much as he misses her. They are both trying to work through it and it's not working right now."

Clay nodded. Happy had been twice as angry lately. The last two kills he had made for the club had been more vicious than normal. He was quick to snap when someone asked him something. He spent majority of his time in the dorms if he wasn't working in the shop or out handling business. He refused all crow eaters. Gemma sighed. She didn't know what to do for either one of them right now. It was almost too much for her to take. She had picked up Bree that morning and brought her to the shop.

"How's the kid handling it?" Clay asked.

"As well as her parents," Gemma sighed.

Clay shook his head. It was dinnertime that Gemma loaded Aubree into the car to take her back to Ashlee. When she pulled into the driveway, Ashlee came to the door. She was in sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Gemma just shook her head. She had to start meddling and she knew it. She had to do something before they both ruined themselves.

"Did you have fun baby?" Ashlee asked.

Aubree nodded.

"Sweetie, can we talk for a minute," Gemma asked her.

"What's up?" Ashlee asked.

Aubree had already run inside. Gemma sighed.

"What can I do for you Gemma?" Ashlee asked.

"What's going on with you and Hap?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing is going on with us. We're done."

"Baby, I see how you are moping around here when I pick her up to see her daddy and I see him moping around the garage all the time. This isn't healthy. Let me ask you something, do you love him?"

Ashlee broke down right there on her front porch. She felt like that was all she had been doing lately. She tried to only do it where no one could see but today was not going to be one of those days.

"Of course I love him, Gemma," she sniffed.

Gemma put her arms around the younger woman.

"Then why are you putting yourself through this," Gemma asked.

"He hurt me so bad, and all I get is it's the club life. It's not club life to catch your old man in his own clubhouse with some bitch attached to his dick," Ashlee said, trying to pull it together.

"Sweetie, you two have to pull yourselves out of this one way or another,"

"I'm trying. I thought it would be easier, not seeing him but it's just as bad. I know he's still at the clubhouse and I know those dirty bitches are still around. I was blatantly disrespected and that's not ok. I feel like I could never show my face there again, knowing he has slept with any of those girls,"

"Honey he has been spending every night in his room."

"And the bitch he got caught with?"

"Unfortunately she is still around but you can definitely put her in her place,"

"That's just it Gem, I don't want to have to fight for him on my own turf. That's bullshit and I shouldn't have to when I have his daughter. I don't want my daughter to think it is ok to allow any man to treat you that way."

Gemma nodded, understanding where the girl was coming from. She was trying to set a good example for her daughter.

"Look, how about the next time, Happy takes Bree, you and I take a day and go to the spa. We can relax and you can unwind and maybe work through some of this," Gemma said.

Ashlee nodded. Gemma left the house. She went back to the shop and saw Happy in the garage working on his bike. She sighed and walked over to the bay he was in.

"Get her home ok?" he asked.

Gemma nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"How long you two gonna keep this up?" she asked.

"What?"

"Me as your go between?"

"You don't have to do it. I can find someone else,"

"Or you could do it yourself and be a man."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That girl misses you and you miss her. When are you going to stop playing and fix what went wrong?"

"I'm doing what the girl asked me to do."

He felt his phone go off in his pocket and ignored it. He walked away from Gemma. He washed his hands with the soap they kept in the shop and pulled his phone from his pocket.

 _(AS) We need to talk_

 _(HL) Ok what's up_

 _(AS) Did you ask Gemma to talk to me?_

 _(HL) No_

 _(AS) Well she thinks we are both miserable and need to fix this_

 _(HL) What do you think_

 _(AS) Honestly?_

 _(HL) Yes._

 _(AS) I miss you._

 _(HL) Yeah?_

 _(AS) Yeah_

 _(HL) I miss you too_

 _(AS) so now what do we do?_

 _(HL) I guess find a way to work through this._

He had walked to his dorm room. He knew they had to do this away from everyone and not get anyone's hopes up before they had worked it out for them. He knew she wouldn't even discuss it with Aubree around.

 _(HL) so what's the plan_

 _(AS) Bree's asleep_

 _(HL) she's out early_

 _(AS) was complaining of her belly_

 _(HL) she ok?_

 _(AS) she's fine. Just tired_

 _(HL) ok_

His phone rang. He smiled when he saw her name along with the picture he had for her caller id show up on the screen. It was of her and their daughter.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"So what do you want to do? How do I fix all this?"

"I don't want to jump right back into it all. I want to go slow,"

"Ok."

"We have to set down some rules. I can't take being cheated on again,"

"I'll give them all up. I already pretty much have anyway,"

"So I've heard."

"Oh yeah?"

"She made sure to tell me you have been in your dorm every night, alone."

"Yeah I have been, unless I am out on a job or I have the kid,"

She sighed. He could almost see her facial expression without being there to actually witness it.

"Well what do we tell the kid?" he asked.

"Nothing right now. She's two, she doesn't need to know anything about what is going on with us," she replied.

"How do you see this working?"

"I don't know, honestly."

He agreed to come by in the morning and take them out to breakfast. She agreed they need to set some boundaries and rules down after that. He was going to make the day all about his girls. He needed to do that to show her that he was serious about making it work. They hung up the phone and she headed to bed. She was worn out from dealing with everything that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter might make a few people a bit upset but I basically put myself in Ashlee's shoes. As always please review!**

He was there by 8am. Aubree was already up and ready to go. He walked into the house and was greeted by the dog. He scooped up his daughter from the couch. She laughed and hugged him as tight as she could. Ashlee came down the hall in jeans and a tank top. She sat on the couch to pull her tennis shoes on her feet. Aubree looked at her mother.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," Ashlee smiled.

He walked them down the car and put his daughter in her seat. He had decided to leave his bike in the garage so he could actually be with them. He didn't remove his Kutte but he drove the car. He glanced in the rearview mirror at their daughter. She was staring out the window like she did all the time even if she knew the route they were going to take. He glanced over at Ashlee before slipping a hand to her thigh. She put her hand on his and looked over at him. He smiled.

"Where are we going?" his daughter asked.

"Breakfast, you hungry?" Happy looked back at her.

"Yeah,"

He pulled into a parking spot in front of the diner. They walked in a sat in a booth. Aubree sat on the side with her daddy. Ashlee sat across from them.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Better than I have in a while," she said.

"Good,"

"How about you?"

"Missed you lying next to me but I made it,"

She gave him that knowing smirk. He leaned back in the booth. The waitress came and took their order.

"All right, so here's what I was thinking last night," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"No more crow eaters, none. Not on runs, not at home. Nothing"

"You have to start talking to me. I want full disclosure,"

"That goes both ways."

She nodded.

"I want to put my crow on you," he said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded. She stared at him for a minute. Her face broke into a smile.

"Only if you are ready for it though," he said.

She nodded. He looked at his daughter. She glanced up at him. He couldn't help but love his girls. Aubree looked like Ashlee to him with his eyes. Ashlee saw more of him in their daughter than he did. After breakfast they headed back to the house to relax as a family for a little while. Ashlee snuggled up next to him on one side while Aubree was cuddled into his other side. He leaned back on the couch while they watched a movie together. He sighed. Ashlee looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothin, I just missed this, a lot," he said.

"Yeah, it's nice ain't it?"

"Yes it is."

Aubree was drifting off next to him. He smiled. Ashlee leaned up and kissed his cheek. He turned and pulled her into a full kiss. She smiled.

"This is how it should be," he said.

She nodded. Later on, they put Aubree down for a nap. Happy pulled out his art stuff that was still in the house. He sat down to work on the drawing of her crow. She worked on homework. He walked into the room about an hour later and dropped the drawing in front of her. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he grinned.

"What's up?"

He pointed down to the drawing he had just placed in front of her. She looked down at it. Her jaw dropped. He had taken the crow and made it flow so it was more geared toward her. He had a ribbon in one of the talons that read Lowman, He also had their daughter's birthdate written on a rose that was wrapped in the ribbon. It also had a little of a sinister side because the other talon held a reaper scythe. She loved the drawing. He planned on putting it on her hip and wrapping it around her side.

"Wow, Hap," she said.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it,"

"Good. I'm glad."

"When do you want to start on it? That is a lot of detail."

"We can start whenever you are ready. I just want to ensure I have the outlines done in the first session,"

"All right. Let me finish this paper now and you can start after Aubree goes to bed tonight,"

"Ok, well I will run over and grab my stuff tonight from the clubhouse,"

"Ok,"

He had plans to add more color to the piece by making the eyes of the crow, blue, the ribbon was going to be colored in and the rose for their daughter would be colored in as well. He walked out of the room and to his bike in the driveway. He took off for the clubhouse. Jax looked up as he entered the building. Happy didn't say a word to him, just made his way down to his room. He came back out after getting his tattoo gear together.

"Fightin with the Old Lady again?" Jax asked.

"Nope, makin it official," he replied.

Jax nodded. Happy left the clubhouse and made it back to Ashlee's before Aubree was up from her nap. He walked back in the house. Ashlee came out of the back room glancing at him before making her way to the kitchen. He followed her. She smiled.

"Didn't think I was coming back did you?" he asked.

"I knew you would be back," she said.

"Oh yeah? How is that?"

"You love us,"

"True."

She moved closer to him and put her arms around him. He set the bag down and put his hands on either side of her face.

"How is it so easy to be with you?" she asked.

"No idea. I know loving me ain't easy for anyone. I'm just lucky as hell that you do," he said.

"I know I said I wanted to take it slow but this just feels normal."

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her lips. She sighed. He leaned against the counter as he heard the little feet of his daughter, no doubt running down the hall to see if he was still there.

"Daddy," her little voice yelled.

He smiled. He caught her as she jumped on him and swung her up to his hip. She hugged him tightly. He kissed her cheek. She looked at her mama who was just watching her.

"Mama, he stayed," Aubree said.

"Yea baby, he stayed," Ashlee said softly.

"Bree, daddy loves you," Happy told her.

That night, they put Aubree to bed together before making their way into the kitchen. It was easier to do the tattoo in the kitchen as she would be able to sit on a kitchen chair. She watched him set up everything he needed for the outline of the tattoo. He had decided they would start with the outline and see how the two of them were doing before he started on the shading. She sat on the chair in just her underwear and bra. He transferred the outline to her side. Then he began to actually tattoo her skin.

"You good?" he asked.

She nodded her head. The buzz of the needle felt good to her. She watched him as he worked. It was a lot to outline. He finished the outline in under two hours. She looked tired but never complained.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she gave him a funny look.

"Keep going or go to bed,"

"Might as well keep going if you are up to it,"

"Well let's do it then,"

She nodded. He let her get up and stretch a bit before he went back to work on the shading. She relaxed under the needle, having complete faith in him that it would turn out great. He was done in another three hours. He put some A&D ointment on it to help it heal before covering it for the night.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she smiled.

He kissed her before getting to work cleaning everything and being careful to dispose of the needles where no one would get hurt by them. She headed down to the bedroom. He walked back to the bedroom. She glanced over at him. He stood in the doorway. She moved toward him.

"You lock it all up?" she asked.

He walked back out to check all the doors and check on Aubree before making his way back to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed. He just stared at her. She motioned him to join her. He stripped to his boxers and slid into bed next to her. He couldn't believe he was really here after just under three months. She rolled to her side and snuggled into him. He realized she had slid just an oversized T-shirt on over the panties. She had lost the bra somewhere in him cleaning up and locking the house. She rested her head against his chest and her arm around his waist. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night," he replied.

For the first night since the breakup, he was able to fall asleep fast and stay asleep without being completely wasted. She was able to do the same. He held her close all night and she slept better than she had in months.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubree bursting in the room was their wake up call the next morning. She climbed up on the bed and sat on her father's stomach. Happy groaned under the small weight of his daughter. She giggled as he rolled and pulled her down between him and Ashlee.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Morning, little lady," he yawned, kissing his daughter's head.

"You didn't leave?"

"No, I didn't leave."

"Good, you stay always,"

Happy snuggled her into his chest. Aubree looked up at her mother. Ashlee was still asleep so her daughter poked her in the nose. Ashlee made a face.

"Go back to sleep," she said, not opening her eyes.

"I'm hungry," Aubree told her.

"I got it," Happy replied.

He got up from the bed and took his daughter down the kitchen. He got her a bowl of cereal and sat her at the table. Then he walked back down the hall just in time to see Ashlee get out of bed and slip on a pair of short shorts under the t-shirt. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts that he had in the drawer still. Ashlee looked at him and smiled.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

He followed her into the bathroom and helped her pull the covering off the tattoo so she could get her first real look at it. She gasped when she saw it.

"Wow," she said.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, I guess now I'm officially yours,"

"In one way,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"One day, you may be getting the name Lowman as well"

"Yeah?"

She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Happy Lowman never talked about taking an Old Lady, let alone actually marrying someone. He just chuckled at the look on her face. She moved closer to him and kissed him. They were interrupted by a little girl jumping up and down while clapping her little hands. Happy chuckled. He moved over and picked up his daughter. She kissed his cheek.

"Yay, mama's happy, daddy's happy, now Bree happy," she said.

"Is that how it works?" he asked.

Aubree nodded. She kissed his cheek again. He handed her off to her mother who started to tickle the little girl. Aubree shrieked causing the dog to come running into the room and bark at them all.

"Crazy dog," Ashlee laughed.

Happy had to go to work later that day. He also had a run coming up soon that would have him gone for a few days at the most. He wondered how that was going to go over.

"I got a run coming up," he said.

"How long?" she asked, shifting her daughter to the hip that didn't have the tattoo.

"Few days, tops,"

"No girls,"

"Nope, just the two I have at home,"

"Yeah it better be,"

"It will babe, I'm not gonna screw up this time. I know what I have here. I lost it once, I won't do it again,"

She nodded.

*three days later*

Happy left the house for the run. He didn't really want to leave but the target they had him dealing with had been hurting little kids. He thought of his own daughter and what he would do if anyone ever hurt her. He set out for Nevada. That night at the clubhouse, he was tempted a few times as different girls came up to him and tried to get him to hook up. He took it as a test and went to a dorm. He picked up his phone to call Ashlee. She answered after three rings.

"Hello," she sounded like she was sleeping.

"Hey gorgeous," he replied.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

"It's going but now I gotta try to sleep tonight,"

"Yeah? I'm sorry baby. You'll be home with us before you know it,"

"I know. How's Bree?"

"Sleeping next to me,"

"Yeah?"

"Only way I was gonna get any sleep tonight. All she did once she was tired and realized it was bedtime was whine for you,"

"I'm sorry babe,"

He unzipped his bag that he had pulled from a saddle bag on the bike. He laughed when he saw what had been stuck in the bag.

"What?" Ashlee asked.

"She stuck her bear in my bag," he said.

"Aww, she wanted daddy not to forget her,"

"Could never forget two of my favorite ladies,"

There was a knock on his dorm room door.

"Hold on babe," he said, pulling it open.

"Need a new beer?" some girl asked.

"If I'm in my room, why the hell would you ask if I need a new beer?"

"Jake sent me back here to ask since you just disappeared."

"I'm busy. Leave me alone,"

He shut the door in her face.

"Sorry babe," he said.

"It's ok Hap," she replied.

"I can let you get back to sleep, guess I'm sleeping with a teddy bear tonight,"

Ashlee laughed.

"Don't let your brothers hear you say that," she said.

"Fuck em, it's my kids bear and she loves me," he replied.

"That she does, damn daddy's girl,"

"So is her mama,"

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so,"

She laughed. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. She went back to sleep next to their daughter while he used the bear to remind him that home was better now. He wasn't going to screw up. He couldn't do it again without her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days flew by and before he knew it he was on his way home to his girls. He was excited to be able to return to the house. He pulled up in the driveway and turned his bike off. He heard the front door open and his little girl squeal. He glanced over.

"Daddy, daddy," she ran down the sidewalk.

Her mother stepped out on the porch with a smile on her face. He scooped up his daughter and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek. He walked up the front walk, still holding her and stopped in front of his woman. She just watched him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said.

"We missed you too," she replied.

She gave him a hug and he followed her into the house. She turned to close and lock the door behind him. He set his daughter down to greet his woman the right way. She laughed when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She leaned up to kiss his lips again. He deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back. She smiled.

"Wow," she said.

"Just wait til she goes to bed," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. He pulled away to go spend time with his daughter. He wanted to get enough time with her before she went to sleep that she wasn't going to get up while he was spending time with her mother. She went to make dinner. He was tired but he was going to make the most of his time with the two of them before Clay sent him somewhere else. He hated having to leave them but knowing that he had them to come back to now, made it all worth it. He sat on the couch with his daughter who was watching cartoons. She looked at him before edging closer to him. He pulled her into his lap.

"What are you watching?" he asked her.

"Jake and the Neverland Pirates," she said.

"Weird,"

She looked over at him and grinned. He looked at the television again. He kissed the top of his daughter's head. She looked up at him.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too rugrat," he smiled.

She looked back at the television and settled back in his arms. It was another twenty minutes before Ashlee called them both out for dinner. Aubree scrambled down from the couch and ran into the kitchen. He stood up and followed her. She climbed up onto the chair. Ashlee set her plate down in front of her. She had already put Happy's on the table. Ashlee enjoyed catering to Happy and his needs. He loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to show how much she cared about him. Aubree was already eating. He dug in while Ashlee got her own plate.

"Babe," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Everything go ok while I was gone?"

"Yeah, it's all been fine,"

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I worried about you guys while I was gone,"

"Well we were ok babe, Bree has settled down in school again,"

"Good,"

"I think the extra time with you has helped. Also us working our shit out has helped a lot with her and with me. I feel calmer now,"

"Do you?"

She nodded. Aubree looked up at her parents. Happy glanced over at her and smiled. She went back to eating her food. After dinner, Ashlee started to do the dishes. Happy wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Leave those, I'll do them later. Come watch a movie with me and the rug rat," he said.

She laughed as he kissed her neck. She turned his in arms and put hers around his neck.

"All right, well that means I won't get time with you alone," she said.

"The hell you won't. I got this woman," he grinned.

She kissed his lips and released his neck. He let go of her waist and took her by the hand. She followed him to the living room.

"Let's get Bree in some jammies first, you know she's gonna fall asleep," Ashlee said.

"No I won't," Aubree pouted, crossing her arms and looking just like her mother.

Happy laughed.

"Come on princess, let's get some comfy clothes on and have a movie party," he said.

She put her arms up to him. He scooped her up and took her to her room. She giggled. Ashlee went to her room to change into something comfortable. He found a nightgown for his daughter.

"Daddy, its Anna and Elsa," she said.

"I see," he replied, not having a clue who the characters on it were.

"Frozen,"

Happy just shrugged. He had no idea what she was talking about. He heard a chuckle in the doorway and turned to drink in the sight of his woman in a pair of pajama shorts that were really short and one of his shirts. He loved it when she wore his clothes. She smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I think daddy needs to learn the new kids shows," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"She's been obsessed with the movie Frozen for about two months now,"

"What the hell is it?"

"A Disney movie. She mostly likes the music and that the one girl can turn things to ice."

"Nice,"

"Daddy we can watch it tonight," Aubree said, getting all excited again.

"Sure princess," he replied.

Ashlee started to laugh again. She walked over to her daughter and helped her take down the pigtails that had been put up that day. Happy went down to the bedroom to put on a pair of basketball shorts and get out of his jeans. He wasn't expecting anything to happen that night with the club so he had no problem getting comfortable with his family. Ashlee was setting up the movie in the living room when he walked back in. Aubree was already on the couch with her stuffed animal and her blanket. His daughter loved the SAMCRO blanket that had been a gift to them when she was an infant. His daughter was definitely a club kid and he loved it. He sat down in the middle of the couch and propped his bare feet up on the table. Aubree leaned against him on his right side. He put his arm around her. She looked up and grinned. Ashlee sat down once the movie was in on his left side. He put his other arm around her. The dog, Cato, was lying in on the floor under Happy's legs.

"Sure you're ready for this?" Ashlee asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Anything for daddy's little princess," he smiled.

"You're gonna have to stop that before you create a monster over there,"

Aubree made a face.

"No monsters," she said.

"All right, let's get to this movie," Ashlee smiled.

Aubree clapped her little hands. Ashlee hit play before snuggling into her man. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Happy was trying to remember why he agreed to watch this movie with his daughter. He could deal with the cartoon aspect but the singing was driving him crazy. He had hoped that Aubree would pass out and they could turn it off but no such luck. She would jump up when every song came on and dance around the living room singing it at the top of her lungs.

It was cute but he thought he was going to lose it. Ashlee glanced up at him and tried not to laugh. He was holding it together just because it was his daughter. Ashlee had seen this movie a million times in the last few months and was able to ignore it. She sighed.

Luckily he made it through the movie. Aubree jumped on the couch next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Did you like it daddy?" she asked.

"It was interesting baby," he said, trying not to lie to her.

Aubree giggled. She looked at her mom.

"It is bedtime, little lady," Ashlee said.

"No bedtime," Aubree told her.

"Aubree Rose Lowman, it's bedtime," Happy said.

Aubree stuck her lower lip out but got down from the couch. She grabbed her animal and her blanket and dragged them down the hall. Her parents followed her and tucked her into bed together before making their way back out to the living room. Happy went to the kitchen. He got the dishes in the dishwasher that he would start before they went to bed. It was full tonight. He looked at his woman who had walked in to get something to drink.

"Ready for a grownup movie?" she asked, teasing him a bit.

"Yeah, big time," he smiled.

"What do you want to watch?"

"You under me,"

"Such a charmer,"

"Always baby,"

She laughed. He carried her down the hall to their room after making sure everything was locked up for the night. He flipped on their television in the room. Ashlee was lying on the bed looking at him. He stepped back out to ensure that their daughter was asleep already. He closed her door. He was glad that she slept with a fan and some music playing in her room. It made it easier to drown out the noise that was going to be coming from their room that night. He closed the bedroom door on his way back in it. Ashlee had already lost the shorts. He wasn't sure if she still had something on under the shirt until she pressed herself up against him. He was happy to find she did not. He reached his hand down underneath it and lightly grazed her thighs. She kissed his lips, parting hers to allow him access to her mouth with his tongue. He ran his other hand into her hair and grabbed a fistful to keep her mouth on his as he lay her down on their bed. She broke away with a smirk on her face and slightly out of breath.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he grinned.

He ran his finger down her folds and his grin got wider when he felt how wet she was.

"Ready for me already?" he asked.

She nodded. She hadn't told him that she went on the shot after they split. She didn't know what would happen or if they would end up back together so she had just not told him. It would wear off in another month and then she had to decide what to do. She knew it was a topic for another day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thank you for all the love! It is greatly appreciated!**

The next morning, she got up with her daughter. She got her breakfast, glad that today was Saturday. She had two days to spend with her family before having to go back to work. Her daughter could spend two days with her daddy before going back to daycare. Happy hoped he would get the two days with his family but wasn't counting on it. They always called him for something. She started making breakfast. She heard his phone go off and rolled her eyes. He came out of the bedroom ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go. She glanced over at him. He leaned down to kiss his daughter on the top of her head. Aubree looked up at him. He smiled.

"Be good for mommy, I will be home a little later," he said.

"Ok," Aubree yawned.

"Club shit?" Ashlee asked.

"Nope, my mom," he said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I gotta get her some meds that I got on this last run. I just needed to see you guys before I went."

"Have you told her we are working it out?"

"Nope, big mouth right there did the last time we went to see her,"

"Should we all go?"

"I know she would love to see you,"

"Do you have time for us to get ready?"

He nodded. She stopped getting out things for breakfast and went to get dressed. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail as it was easiest for the day. She had on jeans and a tank top. She pulled on her flip flops. Then she went down the hall to her daughter's room.

"Bree," she called.

"Coming," Aubree yelled back.

She got out clothes for her daughter. She helped her change her pull up and put her in a pair of kids yoga pants. Then she pulled out a shirt that said Daddy's little girl on it. She grabbed her socks and shoes. She put the shoes a bag so that she could go without shoes in the car. Happy was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She quickly pulled Aubree's hair up in pigtails and they walked down the hall. She looked at Happy. He had the keys to the car in his hand already.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. They headed out of the house. She got her daughter settled in her car seat while he locked up the house. She closed the back door and got in the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and backed the car out of the driveway. They drove down to Bakersfield as a family for the first time in months. They arrived at Happy's mothers a few hours later. He took their daughter out of the back seat. He carried her up to the house with Ashlee right behind him. They walked into the house.

"Ma," he called.

"Hap," his mother came into view.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. I see you brought my beautiful grand-daughter and her beautiful mother with you,"

"It was Ashlee's idea to come down as a family."

His mother nodded. Rosa Lowman already thought of Ashlee as her daughter in law. She was just waiting for her son to make it official. She wondered when she was going to get more grandchildren from the two of them. She wasn't sure that now would be a good time since they had just gotten back together. Ashlee smiled and hugged Rosa. Happy put his daughter down and watched her take off into the living room. He hugged his mother. She kissed his cheek as he did so.

"So how are things?" Rosa asked.

"They're getting better," Ashlee said.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. I want you two back on the right track and fixing this,"

"We are, it's going to be all right."

Rosa nodded. Happy just sat back letting the two women talk. He knew better than to get in the middle of that conversation. He leaned back in the chair in the kitchen. Rosa glanced over at him. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. She was hoping her son would pull his head out his butt and do what was right for his family. Aubree deserved that chance at her family. Aubree came running into the room and skidded to a stop next to the table.

"Why are you running?" Happy asked.

"Daddy, come see what is on TV," Aubree giggled.

"What?"

"Anna and Elsa,"

"No thank you baby. Daddy had enough Frozen the other night."

Ashlee had to contain her laughter as her daughter pouted. He sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Aubree grinned and grabbed his hand. For only being two years old she was quite demanding especially when it came to her father. She dragged him into the living room. Ashlee shook her head and laughed. Rosa just shook her head.

"How's she doing with you two working it out?" Rosa asked.

"She loves it. Unless he's on a run, he's home every night," Ashlee said.

"That's good. I'm glad that things are getting better for you two. I really have missed you, dear,"

"Believe me, I've missed you too. Those few months without him really sucked. We tried that whole not seeing each other thing and I thought I was going to die. I really didn't realize how much he has meant to me. I mean Bree was seeing him but she still wasn't happy. I was really unhappy after he decided to stop coming to the house. It was awful."

Rosa just nodded. She was glad that the girl had given her son a second chance. She was really hoping that he didn't screw it up this time. She highly doubted that Ashlee would go for a third chance especially with her daughter in question.

At the end of their visit, Aubree was exhausted. Happy loaded her into the vehicle and made sure she was settled in. Ashlee hugged his mother goodbye and got into the passenger seat. He walked up to the porch to tell his mother goodbye. She hugged him tightly.

"You be good to those girls of yours," she said.

"I will, Ma," he replied.

"I mean it. I don't want any more of this nonsense."

"All right, Ma."

He kissed her cheek and walked back to the car. He got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He drove toward the highway. Ashlee glanced in the back at her daughter. Aubree was already losing her battle with sleep.

"What's going through your mind?" he asked.

"I'm just happy," she said, smirking.

"Funny,"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah yeah,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I just got my ass chewed out."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's my own fault. I know I can't screw up again."

"True, I don't think I could take it if you did,"

"Well I don't plan on screwing up again. I was also thinking that our baby isn't much of a baby anymore,"

"I know she's not."

"Well what do you think about making her a big sister?"

"I think we need to get us to a more stable position before we decide that. We have talked about it already. That's why I went in for the next shot."

He made a face, looking in the rear view mirror at his now sleeping daughter. He loved that little girl more than he thought he would ever love a child. He had no idea that he had that ability. He glanced at Ashlee again.

"You can't tell me that you don't want a boy," he said.

"I never said I didn't want more kids with you, Hap. I just said, I would like for us to be more stable in this relationship," she sighed.

"Ok,"

"I can't imagine putting two children though us fighting and all the nonsense that Aubree has had to go through,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We haven't been the most stable parents to her."

"She still loves us though. We just need to sort through our shit and get back to what we need to be before we have another one."

He nodded. He knew she was coming from the right place but it still kind of upset him. He remembered how excited he had been about Aubree coming. He had been excited to see Ashlee's body change as his baby grew inside her. He had loved feeling her little kicks when she got big enough that he could feel it. He had felt so much pride to be able to be by Ashlee's side and cut the cord on his daughter. He was so proud of Ashlee. She had gone through labor and delivery without pain medication.

"We will get there," she said, as if reading his mind.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know we will. Have some faith babe,"

He nodded again. She knew they would be ok. She had to believe it to get through her day to day life. She leaned back in her seat. He reached a hand over and rested it on her thigh. She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

*two months later*

The last two months had gone pretty smoothly. There were really no arguments other than silly ones. He had even begun taking their daughter to school when he was not out on runs. She was doing really well which had her teachers very impressed. He was glad that his daughter was doing so well. He had gone to the jewelry store and picked out a ring while Aubree was in school. He wanted to make sure that Ashlee knew he was serious about this. He wanted her to know that he was going to make this work and he was going to be there no matter what. He was putting all the drama behind them to make things work for their daughter. Ashlee appreciated everything he was doing. She was still in school and was doing well.

"Hey babe," Happy had just walked into the house.

"Hey," Ashlee looked up from the laundry she was folding.

"What you doing?"

She gave him a look that asked if he was serious. He chuckled.

"Guess that was a stupid question huh?" he asked.

"Little bit babe," she replied.

"Rugrat still at school?"

"Yeah, for now,"

"Then come here woman,"

She rolled her eyes. He pulled her up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grinned and kissed her deeply. She was glad that things were going better. Things were calm for them.

*two months later*

Ashlee woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She rolled over and looked at her fiancée who was sleeping next to her. She got up and ran for the bathroom. Once she was done throwing up, she pulled out the pregnancy test she had bought the day before. She took it and followed the directions on it. She lay it on the counter to wait the five minutes.

"Babe," Happy called from outside the locked door.

"Just a minute, Hap," she replied.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Just hang on a minute,"

She looked at the clock and then back at the test. The positive sign was blatant. She sighed heavily as she unlocked the door. She had the test in her hand. Happy looked concerned. She held the test up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Hap, it's positive," she replied.

"Good."

"Hap, it's only been a few months. How the hell are we going to do this again?"

"Ashlee, we have been fine for more than four months. We will be fine thru this pregnancy,"

"I don't want to put a kid thru the shit that Bree has been thru."

"We won't. Shit, we were fine thru your pregnancy with her and until she was almost two years old. We will be fine. Shit, we are getting married."

"I know Hap. I just worry. I don't want to go back to that. It was hard."

"Ash, there hasn't been anyone but you since all that shit."

"I know Hap. It's just a fear."

He nodded. He moved in closer and put his arms around her. She stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. He moved one of his hands to her belly.

"Baby number two," he smiled.

"I can't believe it," she replied.

Aubree came down the hall, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Happy glanced over at her. She looked up at her parents.

"Hey princess," he smiled.

"Hi daddy," she yawned.

"Still tired?"

"Nope,"

He chuckled. Ashlee looked at her daughter. Aubree smiled.

"You hungry baby?" Ashlee asked.

Aubree nodded. Ashlee pulled herself from Happy's arms and headed down the hall to the kitchen. She set about making breakfast for everyone. Happy brought their daughter into the kitchen fully dressed. Ashlee turned to look at her.

"Your hair looks crazy baby girl," she said.

"Daddy doesn't do hair," Happy replied.

"Obviously,"

He rolled his eyes. She turned back to what she was doing. Aubree climbed up onto her seat. He sat down at the table. Ashlee set their plates in front of them. He nodded his appreciation. She sat down with her own plate.

"Mama, no school today?" Aubree asked.

"No baby, not today," Ashlee said.

"Ok, Daddy, you work?"

"No princess, daddy's home today," Happy replied.

"Daddy cartoons," Aubree's little eyes lit up.

"Sure baby, we can watch cartoons."

"Yay."

Happy chuckled. She started munching on her breakfast. Happy finished eating and moved to let the dog out into the backyard. Ashlee finished eating what she could and moved to do the dishes. She was exhausted already. Aubree finished eating.

"Mama, I'm done," she said.

Ashlee turned to get to her and felt light headed.

"Daddy," Aubree screamed as Ashlee passed out.

Happy ran in from the backyard.

"Fuck, Ash, come on babe," he said, kneeling next to her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He asked for an ambulance. He kept stroking Ashlee's hair. Aubree stared at him. She hadn't moved from her seat at the table. Tears were rolling down the little girls face. He glanced at his daughter.

"Mommy's gonna be ok, Bree," he said, "Daddy needs you to be a big girl for me and go open the door,"

Aubree nodded and slid from her seat. She headed to the front door. He stayed where he was, trying to get Ashlee to wake up. He felt his chest tighten. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but was losing the battle. He heard the paramedics talking to his two year old.

"In here," he called.

They came into the kitchen. He backed up so they could work on his girl.

"Did she do anything differently this morning?" one medic asked him.

"She got a positive pregnancy test this morning," he said, roughly.

"Let's get her to the ER."

They moved Ashlee to the ambulance. Happy snatched up his daughter as she tried to run out the door after them. He sighed heavily.

"We will go up there on the bike, baby," he said.

Aubree was sobbing in his arms. He grabbed her shoes and put them on her. They headed out on the bike for the hospital. They arrived about ten minutes later. Happy scooped up his daughter and walked into the hospital. He walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"I'm looking for my fiancée," he said.

"What's her name?" the woman asked.

"Ashlee Sanders,"

She looked thru the computer system.

"I don't see her in the system," she said.

"She would have been brought in by ambulance," he said.

"Oh, they took her up to OB,"

"Thank you,"

He turned for the elevators. Aubree stared at the woman until they were in the elevator. She looked at her dad.

"Daddy," she said.

"What baby," he asked.

"Mommy ok?"

"She will be, she is with the doctor's."

Aubree nodded. Happy called the club to let them know that Ashlee was in the hospital. He walked up to the receptionist on the OB floor.

"Happy," it was Tara.

He turned toward her. She motioned him over to her.

"I have her. Come with me," she said.

"Tara, is she ok?" he asked.

"She will be fine. She is awake now. She is asking for you and Bree,"

He nodded as he followed her down the hall. She led him to the room. They walked inside. He stared at his girl. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ash," he said.

Her eyes snapped to his. He moved over to the bed, quickly. Aubree was still in her arms.

"Babe, you scared the shit outta me," he said.

"I'm sorry, it scared me too," she replied.

"Tara, what the hell happened?"

"Her blood pressure is high, Hap."

"How do we fix that?"

"I can try to control it with meds that won't harm the baby."

Happy nodded. He looked down at Ashlee. She looked exhausted. He was concerned with her health. Tara sighed heavily.

"She definitely needs her rest," Tara said.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Happy asked.

"I hope so, Hap,"

He nodded. He was worried that she was going to be in the hospital a lot more. She had finally fallen back to sleep. Happy turned to Tara with Aubree in his arms.

"What is the worst case here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked her.

"What is the worst thing that can happen here?"

"She loses the baby or herself."

"She could die from this?"

"If her blood pressure gets too high, yes she can die."

"So would an abortion be a better idea?"

"Not necessarily."

"What then?"

"Monitoring. Getting her on meds to control it."

Happy nodded again. He looked at her. Tara put a hand on his arm in sympathy before leaving the room. He sat down on the chair with his daughter and just watched Ashlee sleep. He was willing to put his unborn child at risk to save Ashlee. He had no desire to lose her at all. He couldn't raise Aubree alone. He sat there thinking for a long time. He wondered if an abortion was the best thing for them all.

"What are you thinking babe?" her voice broke thru his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"I can see the wheels turning. What are you thinking?"

"Should we just terminate this pregnancy?"

Her expression darkened. He just watched her.

"I am not going to terminate this pregnancy. We have wanted this," she said.

"Baby, I don't want to do it either but I am worried about your health," he replied.

"I know Happy but I don't want to lose this baby."

She started to cry. He put Aubree on the couch and moved closer to her. He held her close to him. He knew how she felt. He didn't want to lose this baby either but he was worried about Ashlee's health. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was another few days that she was finally allowed to go home. Her blood pressure was finally under control. Happy was still worried about her and the baby. He was trying to keep himself calm so that he could keep her calm. She looked at him. She sighed heavily. She knew it was going to be a long road. She looked at him. He reached over and put his hand on her leg.

"Relax babe, stressing isn't good for you or him," he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"We will be ok,"

"I know."

He drove them all home. Tara had warned her that they would probably be having extra appointments because of the blood pressure. She worried that something was going to happen. She thought about calling her mom but they had basically ignored her since Happy had gotten her pregnant the first time. Happy sighed. Gemma was waiting for them in the driveway when they got to the house. Happy helped her into the house. Gemma had come down to get Aubree. Ashlee had been told to take it easy for a bit.

"Gemma's gonna help with Bree when I have to work," he said.

She nodded. She went to go lay down.


	11. Chapter 11 (Trigger Warning)

**Trigger Warning* This Chapter may be upsetting to do not have to read it to go on with the story.**

*A month later*

Ashlee awoke to a pain ripping across her lower stomach. She curled up in a ball on the bed. It was her moaning in pain that woke Happy up. He rushed her back to the hospital. He was nervous. It seemed like hours before the doctor came in with results.

"I'm sorry Miss Sanders, there is no heartbeat," he said.

Ashlee began to cry. She had been terrified to have another baby but now she was just feeling empty. Happy pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She sobbed into his shirt. Aubree was asleep in a chair. Happy couldn't help his own emotions. He typically didn't let them show but with Ashlee, he didn't hide anything. She clung to him. It was later that day that Tara came to check on them.

"I want to do an ultrasound to confirm," she said.

Ashlee could only nod. She felt numb at this point. Tara was going to do the ultrasound herself this time. Happy was holding their daughter in his arms. She had her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to call Gemma to pick her up?" Tara asked.

Happy looked at Ashlee. She shrugged. He nodded.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Ok, I will wait to do the ultrasound until Gemma gets her," Tara said.

Happy nodded. He slipped his hand into Ashlee's. She didn't look at him. Tara left the room to call Gemma. He looked down at Ashlee.

"Don't get lost on me," he said.

She looked up at him. He stared at her. She didn't say a word to him. He sighed.

"Ash, don't shut me out. Please?" he asked.

"Happy, I don't know how to feel," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel empty."

"I'm sorry baby. If I could take it all away. I would."

"I know you would Hap. You are a good man. You are an amazing father. I know you questioned that in the beginning with Bree but you have been amazing."

"Ashlee, I love you."

"I know you do. I love you so much Happy. I just wish we weren't going thru this,"

He nodded, knowing what she meant. Gemma arrived to take Aubree. The little girl threw a fit about it.

"I wanna stay with mommy and daddy," she screamed.

"Aubree, it's ok. They will come get you later," Gemma said.

"NO!"

"Aubree Rose, knock that off, now," Happy growled.

Aubree stopped screaming. She stared up at her dad with the same dirty scowl that he had on his face. He knelt in front of her.

"Go with Aunt Gemma, please. Mommy is being taken care of by the doctors. Gemma is going to take you so that you can play and have fun. It's boring being here at the hospital," he said.

"But daddy, I want to see the baby," she whined.

"Bree, sweetie, I don't know if the baby is even there anymore. That's what the doctors are taking care of."

Aubree broke down in the hallway. She may have been almost three but she knew that he meant it. He looked at her. She put her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly.

"Now go with Gemma please," he said, quietly.

She nodded her head. She took a deep breath before taking Gemma's hand. Happy watched the two of them walk down the hall. His heart broke watching his daughter. He turned and went back in the room with Ashlee. She looked at him, tears evident in her eyes.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," he said.

Ashlee nodded. Tara came back in to do the ultrasound. She looked at Happy. Ashlee stared at the ceiling not wanting to see the baby that was no longer there. Happy sat next to her and put his hand in hers.

"Let's get this over with," Ashlee said.

Tara nodded. She looked at the two of them. Happy squeezed Ashlee's hand. Tara started moving the wand over Ashlee's belly. She took a bit before she turned to them and shook her head. It brought on a new wave of tears for Ashlee. She had lost the baby.

I'm so sorry Ashlee," she said.

Ashlee only nodded as the tears streamed down her face. Happy moved closer to her and kissed her head. She turned her face into his chest and sobbed. He began to play with her hair. Tara kept searching. Ashlee was broken. She felt guilty for the relief that she felt for it not making it. She felt numb as she knew it was no longer there. She felt a heaving in her chest that she hadn't been able to maintain the pregnancy. She had slowly convinced herself that Happy was going to hate her. She had lost his baby. He held her tight.

"It's all right baby," he said.

"We are going to have to do blood draws to verify that your hormone level is converting back to normal," Tara said.

Ashlee didn't even respond to her. Tara felt terrible about the whole thing. She wished she had been able to give them happier news. She looked at Happy. He had his eyes closed as he held her.

"I'm so sorry Hap," Ashlee whispered.

"Ashlee, it's not your fault," he said.

"I didn't keep him safe,"

"Ashlee, you did everything you could. It's all right."

Happy sighed heavily. He knew he was going to have to do something about the direction that she was headed. He felt guilty. He wondered if it was something he had done. He knew he didn't deserve the daughter he had let alone any other child. Happy sighed deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Since the last chapter is such a heavy topic, I figured I would add another chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review!**

*two months later*

Happy was trying to pull Ashlee out of the funk she was in. He had taken on majority of the things to deal with their daughter. Ashlee spent a lot of time in bed. He was worried about the depression she was feeling. He knew that everything happened for a reason. He walked into the bedroom and pulled back the curtains. She looked at him and blinked hard in the light.

"Enough of this shit, get up," he said.

"Hap," she whined.

"No, we have a three-year-old out there who needs her mother back. I get that we lost the baby but we still have Aubree. She doesn't deserve for her mother to be in here hating herself. Get up. We are headed out of town,"

"Where are we going?"

"To see my ma,"

Ashlee stared at him. He stared right back at her. He smiled.

"Come on babe, we need to do this," he said.

"Happy, just go," she replied.

"You are coming too."

"No."

"Ashlee, baby, you have to get passed this. We have to move on."

*a month later*

He had finally gotten her out of the house. He had gotten her to go talk to someone and she was finally getting back to being his Ashlee again. He walked into the house after his shift at TM. She looked at him. He smiled. Aubree ran to him. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. She giggled. They were beginning to move on as a family. Ashlee had moved back into planning the wedding. She was doing well with her counselling. Tara had found the counsellor for her. It was someone from the hospital. She was feeling calmer about the entire situation. Happy sat on the couch with his daughter.

"How's the planning going?" he asked.

"It's good," she replied.

"Good."

"You sure you want to get married?"

"Ashlee Nicole, are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"I'm sorry."

He moved over to her and kissed her lips. She smiled. He sighed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I just don't plan shit."

She laughed. He smiled. She got up from her seat on the floor to start working on dinner. He got up and followed her. She looked back at him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back into him.

"I love you so much babe," he said.

"Happy, I love you too," she smiled.

"Daddy, I love you too," Aubree said, from the doorway.

They chuckled and looked at their daughter.

"We love you princess," Happy said.

"Mama, do I get to wear a pretty dress?" Aubree asked.

"You do baby. You are going to be the prettiest flower girl ever," Ashlee said.

Aubree grinned. She was super excited that her parents were going to be getting married. She had wanted that for so long. It was now happening. She was out of preschool for the summer. Happy would take her to the lot with him when he was working in the garage. She loved going with him but now she was excited to go wedding shopping with her mom and Aunt Gemma.

"Mama, we going shopping tomorrow?" she asked.

"Actually we are," Ashlee told her.

Happy groaned.

"How much is this going to cost me?" he asked.

"Not sure yet," she replied.

"Lovely,"

She laughed.

"You told me to do what I wanted. I am only getting married once Hap. You are it," she said.

"I better be," he replied.

"No such thing as divorce,"

"Til death do us part babe."

"Not even funny sir,"

He chuckled. She knew what he did for the club. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stared down at her. She stared right back up at him. He kissed her again.

"I would never hurt you," he said.

"I know," she replied.

He nodded. She knew that even when she made him angry, he wouldn't hurt her. They may fight and argue but him inflicting physical pain would never happen. Aubree stared at the two of them from her spot by the door. Happy glanced over at her.

"Baby girl, let's go watch cartoons while mama cooks," he said.

Aubree nodded. He was relaxing when the phone call came in to put them on lockdown due to a run in with the Mayan's.

"Ash," he called.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Gotta go, lockdown," he said.

She rolled her eyes but went to get things ready to go. They were able to have a quick dinner before they left the house. She loaded Aubree up into the car and headed for the clubhouse. Happy was right behind her on his bike. The gates were shut behind them. Ashlee quickly grabbed her daughter from the back seat and headed inside the clubhouse. Ashlee headed straight down to Happy's dorm to get them settled. Aubree thought it was just another fun day at the clubhouse. Thomas and Abel were there running around. Aubree ran around with them. Ashlee came back to the main room of the clubhouse. She scanned the room for her daughter. Aubree ran up to her and hugged her around the legs.

"Hey baby," Ashlee smiled.

"Mama, daddy's in there," Aubree said.

Happy was in church. Gemma walked out of the kitchen. She spotted Ashlee, smiled, and walked toward her. Ashlee looked at her.

"Hey Gem," she said.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Gemma asked.

Ashlee shrugged. Gemma sighed.

"I'm sorry about the baby," Gemma said.

Ashlee nodded. The church door opened and the guys poured out of it. Happy found her quickly and scooped up their daughter. Aubree hooked her arm around his neck. He put his other arm around Ashlee's waist. He glanced at Gemma.

"Hey Hap, I was just telling Ashlee how sorry I was to hear about the baby," Gemma said.

"Thanks, Gem," he replied.

Ashlee turned into Happy's chest. He sighed heavily. He had been trying to keep from bringing it up because it upset her still. He knew they would have to talk about it at some point but he was trying to avoid it. He looked at her. She had buried her face in his chest.

"Anything we can do for you, just let us know," Gemma said.

Happy nodded. Ashlee pulled away from him and walked down the hall. Gemma looked at him, confused.

"She's struggling with it," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Gemma said.

"It's all right. She's working thru it."

"I'll tread lightly from now on,"

Happy shrugged. He kissed his daughter's cheek. She smiled and hugged his neck. He smiled at her.

"Let's go check on your mama," he said.

She nodded. He walked down the hall. Ashlee was sitting on the bed. He set his daughter down on the bed next to her. Aubree moved in close to her mama. Happy knelt in front of her.

"Ashlee," he said.

"I'm ok, Hap," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Ashlee,"

"Happy, I know people are going to feel bad for us for losing the baby. It's all right. I can handle it."

"I just don't want you to get upset. I feel like I just got you back,"

"Hap, I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned up and kissed her lips. She smiled at him.

"I'm ok babe. I promise. I know that it's not my fault about the baby. I know that it's not your fault," she said.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said.

"You won't babe."

He nodded.

"If I feel like I can't handle it, I will call your mom, like she told me to," Ashlee said.

"Ok babe," he replied.

"Please just trust me,"

"I do trust you."

She smiled. He kissed her again.

"I have to get back out there," he said.

She nodded. He stood up.

"Are you coming or do you want to stay here?" he asked.

She stood up and took his hand. Aubree put her arms up to him. He scooped her into one arm and took his family back to the main room. Ashlee looked at him. He smiled. He slid his arm over her shoulder.

"I love you, Hap," Ashlee said.

"I love you Ash," he replied.

"Welcome to Club Reaper," Jax announced to the crowd.

She tuned out the rest of what Jax was saying. She just looked around the room. There were people everywhere. She knew that threats to the club could be dangerous for them all. She was worried about it. Happy looked at her. She smiled up at him. He knew that she was worried.

"I gotta ride out with the club tonight," he said.

She nodded. He sighed. He hated that his family was even involved in all this nonsense. Aubree shifted in his arms. He glanced at her. She started to squirm. She wanted to go play with the Teller boys.

"Stay where mama can see you," Happy told her.

"Ok," Aubree replied.

Happy looked at them. Ashlee looked at him and smiled. She was going to make the best of it while she had to. The boys got ready to ride out. Ashlee went out with them so she could send her man off. Aubree was by her side, holding her hand.

"Mama, where's daddy going?" Aubree asked.

"He is going to make sure that we are safe baby," Ashlee said.

"Mama,"

"It's all right Bree."

Aubree looked up at her tattoo filled father. Happy smiled down at his daughter. It was what he loved about his girls. They never looked at him like he was a killer. He was just Happy to them. He was their fiancée and father.

"Stay safe," Ashlee told him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Always," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"I mean it Hap, come home in one piece."

"Relax mama,"

Aubree just watched them. Happy put a hand on his daughter's head. She looked up at him and grinned. He lifted her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy loves you," he said.

"I love you daddy," Aubree smiled.

"Be good for your mama,"

Aubree nodded. He set her back down. He looked at his girl again. She moved in and kissed his lips gently. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in closer. She grinned against his mouth. He pulled back from her.

"I mean it, stay safe," she said.

"I will mama," he replied.

They headed off. She looked at her daughter.

"Come on babe," she said.

She took her daughter back inside the clubhouse. She helped with whatever was needed to be done. Aubree was playing with the boys. Ashlee wondered what Happy was doing. She worried about him when he was out with the club especially when there was threat.

It was late when they returned. Happy looked rough. Ashlee was glad that Aubree was asleep already. He went into church to be stitched up. Ashlee followed him. He looked up at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's all good babe," he smiled at her.

"Hap, I thought I said in one piece."

"Sorry babe, it's happens."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Just a fight,"

"That looks like a bullet graze."

"How the hell do you even know that?"

She shrugged. He chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him. Chibs finished stitching him up. He followed her out of the church.

"You doing ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I am glad that you are ok," she replied.

"I'm fine babe."

"I worry about you Hap."

"I know you do babe, I wish I could take that away from you."

She nodded. She knew what he meant. He smiled at her. She leaned into him. He kissed her lips and pulled her in close.

"I wish I could fix it all," he said, quietly.

"I know Hap," she whispered.

"Let's go to bed,"

"Ok."

He walked her down the hall and into the room. He smiled when he saw his daughter asleep on the couch. He pulled his fiancée down onto the bed. She grinned. He kissed her again. She lay back on the bed.

"Hap," came the knock on the door.

Happy sighed heavily. He got up to open it before they woke up Aubree. She rolled over on the couch. He yanked open the door ready to bite off anyone's head who was on the other side of that door.

"What?" he growled.

"Jax needs you," the prospect said.

Happy glanced over at Ashlee. She sighed but nodded. He walked out the door. She looked up at the ceiling. He was back a few moments later. He put his shirt and his Kutte on. Then he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Gotta go," he said.

"Be more careful this time," she called after him.

"I got you,"

She lay back on the bed as the door closed behind him. He wasn't back until later the next morning. She hated this part of club life. He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him. He smiled.

"Back in one piece," he said.

"I see that," she laughed.

He leaned back and kissed her. She smiled. He grinned. Aubree jumped on their bed. Happy chuckled as his daughter pounced on him. He was thankful that they had this little girl. She was perfect in every way. He looked at her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, what happened to your head?" she asked.

"I got an owie, I will be fine baby," he smiled.

It was funny to hear a big bad tattooed filled biker say he had an owie. Ashlee couldn't help but chuckle. Happy looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Big bad biker can be such a softy," she said.

"You tell anyone and I will end you," he joked.

"Whatever. You can't live without me,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are lucky woman," he said.

"I love you Happy Lowman," she smiled.

"I love you Ash,"

He grinned. She smiled at him. They had a lot to do that day. Aubree watched her parents. She was glad that they were back together. Happy pulled Ashlee to him.

"Our wedding can't get here fast enough," he said.

"We could just say forget the wedding and go to the courthouse," she replied.

"I thought you wanted a wedding."

"I just want to be your wife. I don't care how."

"Ash."

"You and Bree are what matter to me. None of the rest of the bullshit. If you want us to all have the same last name, let's do it."

"I want you to have what you deserve for once."

Ashlee sighed.

"Let's get through this lockdown and then we will have our wedding," he said.

She nodded. They went to Gemma to talk about planning the wedding quickly. Ashlee already had her dress and Aubree's dress picked out and purchased. They just had to deal with the rest of the details. Gemma was more than willing to help them plan the wedding. Ashlee looked at her little girl who was in her man's arms. She couldn't believe that they were here now. Things were going well for them. Aubree was thriving in preschool.

"We can have this ready to go when we get out of here," Gemma said.

Ashlee nodded. She was excited to finally be Mrs. Lowman. Happy smiled at her. He never wanted this but since Ashlee had come into his life, he couldn't imagine life without her. She looked at him and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13 UPDATED

The lockdown went on for a few days which gave them plenty of time to plan. Ashlee was always in some deep conversation with Gemma about plans when Happy returned from runs. He just shook his head. He was glad that it wasn't him being dragged into it all. Ashlee had Aubree in her lap as Gemma was going over flower ideas. They were going to have the wedding right at the clubhouse. The guys walked into the clubhouse after a run. Happy leaned down to kiss the top of Ashlee's head.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Daddy," Aubree put her arms up.

Happy took his daughter from her mother's lap. Aubree wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. He kissed her cheek.

"You helping mommy with the wedding planning?" he asked.

"Yup, mommy's gonna be so pretty, daddy," Aubree gushed.

"I can't wait, baby girl."

Aubree giggled. She squirmed to get down to get back to helping. She was a very opinionated little girl and it was cute to have her input. She was very excited about her parents getting married.

"Mama," Aubree said.

"What baby?" Ashlee asked.

"Can I have a baby brother?"

Ashlee went silent. Happy froze as he had started to walk away. He turned around to see how she was going to react. Ashlee's eyes were on him and already pleading with him to take this one. He scooped his daughter back up into his arms.

"Let's go raid the kitchen," he said.

"Ok," Aubree giggled, the brother questions already forgotten.

Ashlee breathed a sigh of relief as they walked away. Gemma reached over and patted Ashlee's arm.

"She's little and doesn't understand," Gemma said.

"I know. It just breaks my heart that I wasn't able to give that to her already," Ashlee said quietly.

"You will one day."

Ashlee shrugged.

"I don't know if I want to try again. We have her, and I think that may be enough," she said.

"Ash," Gemma sighed, "just give it some time, sweetie. Get through this wedding and put it in someone else's hands."

Gemma couldn't bring herself to say give it to God. Happy's mother would though. Ashlee understood what she meant and nodded. She glanced over as Happy came out of the kitchen with their daughter. Aubree looked really proud of herself with the ice cream cone in her hand. Happy looked like a proud father and Ashlee could almost see him with one kid in each arm. It hurt her heart as she was trying to work through it. Happy locked eyes with her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Lockdown should be lifted tomorrow," Jax informed his mother.

Gemma nodded. They were very busy getting the final details done for the wedding. It was going to happen as soon as the lockdown was done. Ashlee turned back to the table and the planning that still needed to be done.

*The next morning*

Jax lifted the lockdown and let everyone go home. They had strict instructions that they were to return by five that evening for the Lowman wedding. Ashlee and Happy headed to the house. She had her dress as well as Aubree's dress in a garment bag that could not be seen through. She went inside the house and started gathering the stuff. Gemma was taking care of everything at the clubhouse. Aubree danced her way down the hall with excitement. Ashlee chuckled watching her daughter. Happy went to find himself some nice clothes.

They headed back to the clubhouse to get ready. Ashlee and Aubree were in Jax's dorm room with Tara and Gemma. They were getting ready. Happy and Jax were in Happy's dorm. Ashlee slipped the simple white dress on. Aubree was already in her dress. Tara gasped when Ashlee turned around.

"You are gorgeous," she said, "Happy is going to just die."

"Thank you," Ashlee said, blushing.

Aubree looked up at her mother. The little girl's curls were pulled back out of her face. Gemma walked into the room.

"Ready?" she asked.

Ashlee nodded. Tara took Aubree by the hand and they headed out of the room. Ashlee smiled as Tig came up beside her. She had chosen him to walk her down the aisle. He was the one that Happy was closest to. Tig smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're beautiful. He is one lucky bastard," Tig said.

"Thank you, Tiggy," she smiled.

"Me, uncle Tig," Aubree said.

"You are beautiful too, little one," Tig told her.

Aubree smiled. Tara walked down the aisle first. Aubree followed her after a small nudge from her mother. Happy's face broke into a genuine smile when he saw his little girl coming down the aisle with her sign. She didn't want to throw flowers. She made it down the aisle before Ashlee began walking down with Tig. The three-year-old stood in front of her father watching. Happy's jaw dropped the moment he saw Ashlee walking toward him. Tig kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Happy's hand.

"Take care of her," he told Happy.

The other man nodded. He stared at Ashlee.

"You look incredible," he said.

She smiled. He walked her the rest of the way to the officiant.

"We are gathered here today to join Ashlee Nicole and Victor Anthony in holy matrimony," the officiant began.

Ashlee stared at Happy as the officiant continued. At the end of the ceremony, they headed down the aisle. Happy scooped up their daughter as he walked down with his new wife. Ashlee and Aubree both had huge smiles on their faces. This had been a long time coming for them both. Happy slid his arm around Ashlee's waist. Gemma smiled. She was glad to see them both happy finally.

*That night*

They headed home with their daughter. Aubree was asleep on Happy's shoulder as he walked toward the car. Ashlee smiled. Happy secured their daughter into her car seat. He walked to his bike to drive home. Ashlee drove the car home.

"Let me take her in first and then I'll be back for you," Happy told her.

She chuckled. He carried their daughter inside and put her in bed. Then he went back to get his new wife. He carried Ashlee into the house. She kissed him just as they crossed the threshold. He carried her off to their room.

*Next morning*

Aubree crawled into their bed with them. Happy groaned as his daughter sat on him. Ashlee chuckled as she pulled the blanket up a bit farther.

"I'm hungry," Aubree said.

"All right baby, go to the kitchen and I will be there in a minute," Ashlee said.

"Ok."

Aubree jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. Ashlee got up and pulled some clothes on before following her daughter down the hall. Happy just lay in bed listening to them down the hall. He still couldn't believe that they were his for life now. Ashlee was making pancakes.

"Go get daddy up," she said to their daughter.

Happy already had boxers and basketball shorts on before Aubree burst back in the room. She smiled at him.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Hey baby girl. I'm already up," he told her.

"Mama's making pancakes."

"Sounds yummy baby girl."

"Come on."

His three-year-old tugged on his hand. He followed her down the hall. They walked into the kitchen. Ashlee looked over at them. She smiled as they walked in.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning babe," he replied.

He sat at the table with their daughter. Ashlee put plates in front of them both. Aubree dug in right away. Happy waited until Ashlee sat down at the table with them. He sighed heavily when halfway thru his breakfast his phone went off. He got up from the table to answer it.

"Lodi trip for the Niners," Tig said.

"When?" Happy asked.

"Now."

Happy hung up on him and went back down to get dressed. Ashlee looked at him.

"Are you going to finish eating?" she asked as he came back.

"No time babe. Gotta head out," he replied.

"Ok."

He kissed her lips and the top of their daughter's head. He walked out the door locking it as he went. Ashlee glanced at her daughter. Aubree looked up at her.

"Where he go?" she asked.

"He had to go help the club baby," Ashlee said.

"Why?"

"Because that's his job."

Aubree made a face. Ashlee chuckled. She knew that her daughter didn't understand what Happy did for the club and she was happy about that. She didn't want to explain it to her. She knew that one day it would come up in question as to what he did. She knew that her daughter held her father on a pedestal as her hero. She was thankful that her daughter didn't ask many questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please go back and read chapter 13. It has been updated.**

*Late that night*

Happy finally made it home after Aubree was already in bed. Ashlee was asleep on the couch with the television on. Happy locked the door behind him, kicked his shoes off by the door, and hung his kutte on the hook next to the door. He looked at his wife. She looked very peaceful. He leaned down to pick up the remote. She opened her eyes as he turned off the television.

"Hey babe, what time is it?" she asked, softly.

"It's late," he replied.

He turned and lifted her from the couch.

"You do know I can walk right?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I know," he replied.

He carried her down the hall to their room. She had closed her eyes again and leaned against his shoulder. He lay her down on the bed. He stripped off his clothes and lay down next to her in his boxers.

"Night Hap," she mumbled.

"Good night beautiful," he replied, pulling her back against his chest.

She moaned a bit and wiggled her ass against him. He moved his hand down to her hip to stop her from moving.

"Don't start anything, you won't finish," he said.

"Who says I won't finish?" she asked.

"Oh yeah?"

He rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were open, and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down her body.

"Mine," he said.

"Always," she replied.

*Six weeks later*

Life had settled into a routine for them. Taking care of Aubree, handling things with the club, Ashlee still working on her college degree, and taking life day by day. Ashlee was doing well in her classes. She had made the Dean's list twice now. Happy was proud of her for doing what she had always talked about doing. She was still doing well taking care of everything that had to be handled. She didn't question things when he came home with blood on his clothes. He didn't question anything that she did during the day.

He came home that night to her asleep on the couch again. He sighed. Things had been insanely busy with the club and he was home late every single night. He wasn't sure what Ashlee thought. He knew that they hadn't really gotten a honeymoon. He had been back handling business the next day after the wedding. He wasn't sure if his wife was angry about it or not.

"Baby," he gently woke her up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's really late."

"Where have you been?"

"Club shit babe. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

She got up from the couch. He followed her down the hall to the bedroom. She stopped next to the night stand. He gave her a funny look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Took a pregnancy test today," she said.

"And?"

"Positive."

"That's awesome babe."

"Hap, I'm scared."

"Baby, it might not happen again. We will get to the doctor and have them monitor you closely,"

She nodded. She was terrified about this pregnancy. She didn't want to get attached and lose this baby too. She wasn't sure that she could handle that again. She sighed heavily. Happy pulled her close to him. He kissed her.

"We will be all right, babe," he said.

"Happy, I can't lose another baby," she replied.

"We don't know that it will happen again."

"I know but still."

"Ashlee, worrying yourself like this is not going to be good for you or the baby. Call for an appointment."

"I'm going to in the morning."

"Ok, we will go see the doctor and we will deal with this together."

She nodded. He pulled her toward the bed. They lay down together. He kissed her gently.

"No matter what, we will get through it together," he said.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you,"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled. She always put her trust in him. It had taken him a long time to realize that but now he was glad that he did. He had given his daughter a real family. He sighed heavily. He lay there awake, the repercussions from this pregnancy running through his head. It caused sleep to evade him. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Sleep babe," Ashlee said quietly.

He chuckled. She reached up and put her hand on his face. He slowly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

*Two days later*

Ashlee was going in for her first appointment. Happy, true to his word, was right beside her holding their daughter. Ashlee's nerves were on edge. She was not going to be calm until she passed the week that meant the baby would survive. Happy wouldn't admit that he was nervous as well. He didn't want to stress her out farther.

"Ashlee Lowman," the nurse called.

Ashlee smiled as she heard it. She remembered the last time she was here, and her last name was different than his. They stood up and followed the nurse to the back. A blood test was taken to confirm that she was indeed pregnant and to check the hormone levels. Aubree was jabbering away.

"All right, Mrs. Lowman, you are indeed pregnant. Levels look good and put you at about six weeks. We are going to monitor you closely. I think the last time was just a fluke, but we will keep an eye on everything. Six weeks will put you in the safe zone. I want to keep an eye on your blood pressure. You are doing well right now. Everything is in the normal range right now," the doctor said.

Ashlee nodded. The doctor smiled.

"I think we are going to be fine this time. Everything looks good right now. There is no reason to think that it won't continue to stay that way," she said.

"Good," Happy said.

They headed out of the office after making their next appointment. Aubree grinned. She was very excited to be a big sister. Happy had to work in the garage later that day. He headed in after they got back to the house. They had decided to stay quiet about the pregnancy for the next six weeks.

"Bree let's get some lunch," she said.

"Ok mama," Aubree smiled.

Ashlee got them both something to eat and sat down at the table. Aubree looked up from her sandwich.

"Mama," she said.

"What?" Ashlee asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah baby, mama feels good. I'm excited about this. How about you?"

"I'm excited."

Ashlee smiled. She was glad that her daughter was excited about the baby. Ashlee got her daughter to take a nap after lunch, so she could work on some more homework. She had made the Dean's list the last two semesters and she was going to make it. She was hoping to get it all done soon as she only had a few more classes left.

Happy was home in time for dinner that night. There wasn't really anything going on at the clubhouse. He was glad to be home with this family. He wanted to spill the beans about the baby but knew that it wasn't right. He wanted to stick with what Ashlee wanted. She smiled as he walked in the door. She was working on making dinner. He put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her head.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Hey babe, how was the rest of your day?" he asked.

"Peaceful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Bree took a nap and I got some class work done."

"That's good. How many more classes do you have?"

"Two."

He nodded. They sat down to eat dinner. Aubree had been refusing to sit in her booster seat, so she was sitting on her knees. Happy looked at his daughter and chuckled. She smiled back at him. He put her into bed that night.

"Daddy," she said.

"What?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her twin bed.

"Tell me a story?"

It caught him off guard. He didn't usually do that. He let her pick a book off the shelf in her room and read her the story. She curled up next to him and listened. She was asleep before he finished the book. He walked out of the room and turned off the light. Ashlee had just come out of the kitchen. She had been cleaning up from dinner. He went to the living room with her. She sat down on the couch while he found something to watch on the television screen. She yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah but I want time with you," she smiled.

"What kind of time?"

He glanced at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you want sex," she laughed.

"Whatever, you know you want me," he chuckled.

She turned to him and kissed him. She moved to straddle his lap. He rested his hands on her hips. She smiled against his lips.

"You know me too well," she laughed.

"Let's go to the bedroom. You know how the squirt is," he said.

"Sounds like a plan,"

He stood up, taking her with him and carried her down the hall. He took his time with her that night. She soaked up every minute of his attention. She sighed, content in his arms afterward. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Night baby," he said.

"Night," she said, still closed.

They were both up early the next day with their daughter. Aubree was still bouncing off the walls about the baby. Happy had the day off to be able to spend it with them. As long as things stayed calm, Happy was content. He used to be itching for the next target. Aubree stared at him for a moment.

"Daddy," she said.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Are you gonna get a picture for the baby too?"

"What?"

"Like mine?"

She pointed to the tattoo he had done for her.

"After the baby is born I probably will," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why not now?"

"Because we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl,"

"Oh,"

She took that response as a good enough answer. He was sitting on the floor with her playing with some bigger Legos. They were building while Ashlee was finishing up a paper. Happy smiled at his daughter as she built a tower. Happy put together a Lego car for her.

"Thanks daddy," she grinned.

"You're welcome baby," he replied.

She drove the car around the living room floor. He leaned back against the couch. The phone rang. He got up to answer it.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hey Hap, I know it's your day off but this stupid Toyota," Juice said.

"What about it?"

"The owner is here and screaming for you."

"Why me?"

"No idea. Apparently, she knows you."

"She?"

"Yeah and she won't leave until she sees you."

Happy sighed.

"I'll be there in ten. Just let me tell Ash," he said.

"Ok."

Happy walked down the hall. Ashlee looked up from the computer.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have to run down to TM real quick," he said.

"Can you take Bree with you?"

"Ummm, sure."

He wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied as he leaned down to kiss her.

He walked down the hall.

"Come on Bree, you are going with daddy," he said.

He helped his daughter put her shoes on. He took her out to the bike and took her to Teller-Morrow Automotive with him. When he pulled onto the lot with his little girl, he recognized the girl that was standing with Juice. It was a sweet butt from one of the other charters. It pissed him off instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Loving all the reviews that I'm getting. I was curious to know. I have a story that I began writing after reading a book. It's dark and extremely heartbreaking. I was just curious as to who may read it. It's based off the idea of the school shooting that caused Patterson to take a hard look at the club.**

 **Anyway, on to this story!**

"Bree, stay close," he said.

He took her by the hand and walked over to where Juice was standing. Aubree looked up at him.

"Hey Bree," Juice smiled.

"Take her to go play," Happy instructed.

Juice nodded and picked Aubree up. He walked away from Happy and the girl. He went to the playground with her.

"Slide or swing?" he asked.

"Swing," she said, "Who is that?"

"A customer that your daddy worked on her car."

"Oh. Does she like my daddy?"

"Why do you ask?"

Aubree gave Juice a look. Juice shrugged.

"My mama's gonna be mad," Aubree said.

Across the lot, Happy looked at the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"What?" she stared at him.

"Look the shit that happened in Rogue River was just that. It was a road thing. I am at home with my damn family,"

"That's your little girl?"

"Don't change the damn subject."

"Well at least I know you make cute babies. Saves on the worry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Happy recoiled like someone slapped him. He had to figure out how to handle this without his daughter getting suspicious or his wife finding out.

"Get an abortion. Only one woman has my children and that's my wife," he growled.

"Should have thought about that before we had sex," she replied.

"Bitch, I can make you disappear,"

The girl stared at him.

"I used a condom and I know you slept with someone else after I was done," he said.

"No," she insisted.

"Bullshit. I watched you go back with that prospect after I threw you out."

"I gave a blow job."

"Get the fuck out of here. No decent sweet butt fucks with a prospect after fucking a member."

Happy rolled his eyes.

"So, either get an abortion or take me to court. Not taking responsibility for something I know isn't mine," he said, "Come at me crazy again and I promise you will be missing."

The girl nodded quickly. He wasn't about to have some girl come between him and Ashlee. He racked his brain about the night in Rogue River. It dawned on him that the girl was completely lying anyway. He hadn't slept with her. He had gotten a blow job.

"Go decide what the hell you are going to do and leave me out of it," he said.

He was so over all the bullshit. Ashlee was going to kill him if something like this really happened. He wasn't trying to lose them again. He glanced over at the playground.

"I'll get an abortion, I can't risk it being the prospects kid," she said, quietly.

"Leave town first. You should have never come here in the first place," he told her.

"I'm sorry Happy."

"You need to learn the rules of the club."

She nodded slightly. He walked away.

"The bill for your car is in the office," he said, over his shoulder.

He went to the playground. Aubree was giggling on the swing.

"Everything good?" Juice asked.

Happy just nodded. He looked at his daughter. Aubree was staring at him from the swing as it was slowing down.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. She hopped off the swing and followed him through the gate. He took her for ice cream before they headed home. Ashlee was asleep on the couch. Happy smiled when he saw her. He knew that he needed to talk to her about the situation at the lot. He was worried about her reaction to it. He had to tell her though because if she found out about it after the fact, he would be in a lot more trouble than he would be if he just told her. He wanted to wait until Aubree was in bed though.

Once Aubree was in bed that night, he sat his wife down. She was staring at him. She wasn't sure why it made her nervous, but it did.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I wanted you to know what happened today," he said.

"What?"

"There was a girl that showed up at the lot today. She is attempting to pin her child on me. I know there is no possible way that I am that child's father. She is claiming to get an abortion as the other possibility is a prospect."

Ashlee just stared at him. She wasn't sure what to do with this information.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore. I want us to be upfront and honest," he said.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"When we were arguing, the girl gave me a blow job on the road. She's from Rogue River."

Ashlee just nodded. She wasn't sure how to handle this. He stared at her waiting for her to react to what he had said.

"She is getting an abortion?" she asked.

"That's what she said," he replied.

"Happy, if this happened months ago, she shouldn't be able to get an abortion. It should be too late. That was so long ago that the kid should be here."

He stopped dead in his tracks. The thought of how long ago he had been in Rogue River, she was right. He hadn't been back there since they had gotten married. He stared at her for a moment. She watched the realization cross Happy's face. He dialed up Juice rather quickly.

"That girl that was there today, do a check on her," he said.

Juice agreed and told him that he would call him back. Happy looked at Ashlee. She was still just staring at him. He sighed heavily.

"Baby I swear," he said.

"Don't start Hap. You were supposed to leave them all alone. Even on the road," she said.

"I know babe. I don't know what I was thinking that night."

"That you wanted a blow job."

"Baby."

"Give me a chance to be mad about this and then we can talk later."

"We aren't going back to our other shit."

"Not planning on going anywhere. We are married and will have two kids soon."

He nodded. Juice called back later and told him that he had run the check.

"Her name is Tanya. She gave birth to a baby girl three months ago," he said.

"Ok," Happy replied.

"She had a paternity test done in the hospital because she tried to file for assistance."

"The results?"

"It's the prospects kid."

"So why the hell is she here claiming to have my kid and still be pregnant?"

"No idea."

Happy sighed heavily. He looked at his wife. She was watching him. He shook his head. She gave him a funny look.

"Dig into it a bit more. Is she still around the clubhouse?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's here tonight," Juice replied.

"All right."

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife.

"It's not mine. Belongs to the prospect," he said.

Ashlee nodded. She was glad to hear that it wasn't their problem. Happy stared at her.

"See what these things get you into?" she asked.

He nodded. He was done messing around. He wasn't about to have this come bite him in the ass later. She stared at him for a moment. He watched her to see how angry she might be. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"When are you boys ever going to grow up?" she asked, thoughtfully.

"I'm done with dragging you all into this. Time to man up," he replied.

"Should have manned up three years ago, dear."

He made a face at her. She moved over by him and kissed him. He pulled her into his arms and tilted her chin to give him better access to her. She chuckled.

"Maybe one day you guys will grow up," she said.

"Maybe," he laughed.

They walked down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
